


Idle Motions

by cORGISS, Privategbs



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Dipper is a nervous wreck and Norman is a good boyfriend, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Tattoos, an obscene amount of characters involved in one crossover tbh, dont look at me I'm crossover AU trash, first 'i love you', mentions of Mabel pines and Danny phantom and razputin aquato and Coraline jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Privategbs/pseuds/Privategbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's thoughts are each their own monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Motions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have this big crossover AU thing going on with a friend and it includes Paranorman, Gravity Falls, Coraline, Psychonauts, and Danny Phantom and I got an idea from tumblr and wrote it out and it turned out waaaaaay better than I expected so I'm posting it here. May or may not also start a multi-chapter fic based on the RPs we have going on. Anyways here, have some Parapines nerds.

It's nothing more than an idle motion, really; something to keep his hands occupied so they don't start to scratch open his wrists in some useless attempt at releasing the demon that he knows rests in the depths of his mind, waiting for him to fall asleep so that he can torment him.

He first begins to trace the tattoos that line Norman's back, listening to the television drone on and on, playing reruns of CSI in the background. Any other day, Dipper would be fascinated by the gorey images that flash by, but today, they make his stomach churn and he has to resist the urge to lean over the side of the bed and empty his lunch onto the floor. 

The glow of the TV illuminates Norman's back in the dark of early morning, and Dipper yearns to familiarize himself with every mark and line that covers his boyfriend's body. His fingers drum idly on Norman's shoulder blade before his curiousity gets the best of him, and he runs his fingers along the ink that rests just below soft skin, his touch lighter than a feather. It takes some time before he has traced an invisible line over every tattoo that is within reach, and yet his urges still haven't passed. He still hears the roaring demand for spilled blood in his ears, and he isn't sure if they're his thoughts or if Bill is camping out in his head again, planting ideas in his mind to fuck with him, so he contines running his fingers over the younger man's back.

A little more pressure, a swifter stroke, as if the added urgency will erase the bloody images that flash in his mind. He traces hearts, now--small at first, the size of his palm, maybe, but no bigger. He slowly expands the radius of his non-existent scribbling, his hearts getting bigger and bigger until they reach from each of his shoulders to the small of his back, and yet his wrists still itch. So he attempts a different approach.

He writes words with his fingertip, little things at first like names. "Mabel" is first, and then "Norman," then his own, followed by Raz, Danny, and Coraline. He finds that these little messages help to ease the tension that ping pongs around inside his skull, so he continues to write. "We need milk" and "I want french toast" join the list of invisible words and phrases, along with "Mabel is my best friend" and "Coraline scares me." He halts for a moment or two so that he can debate internally if he should write this last little message of his before he attempts to slip back into an unrestful slumber. Fuck it, he thinks, he's asleep. He won't notice the tiny, tiny words that are traced in feather-light touches along his spine.

"I love you."

He waits a moment, thinking that maybe the static in his ears will fade away with that last phrase, and lets his hand drop when no such thing happens. He supposes that he'll simply have to deal with the nightmares that are headed his way as he flips off the tv and slides back down onto the mattress, getting situated before he closes his eyes. As soon as he finds a comfortable position, he feels warm, tattooed arms wrap around him. He panics for a moment because holy shit, had he been awake that whole time? What was he supposed to say? How much had he understood? Would he--

And then, Norman speaks.

"I love you, too."

Dipper's mind grows silent.


End file.
